Losing More Than Minds
by May a Chance
Summary: Minho has been in the Glade for a while. Cody has not yet they still room together. It's Minho who notices that Cody forgets simple things after sleeping. It's Minho who tries to comfort a boy acting only on instinct when he awakes with no memory. Based off story by TheLittleFirefly.


**Disclaimer: I do not own this amazing franchise know as the Maze Runner. All rights for the Maze Runner go to James Dashner, the author of said franchise, and his publishing company whom he probably sold the rights to. This story is written purely for my entertainment with nothing to do with profit or recognition. I also do not own the idea for this story, derived from the fanfiction piece 'Memories With Chaos' by 'TheLittleFirefly', a story that I highly recommend. "I write what I want to write, I write what amuses me, it's totally for myself."- J.K. Rowling.**

 **This story was written with the permission of Firefly.**

* * *

Minho truly loved his younger friends, or more accurately, friend. Dakota was only thirteen or so, a small boy with large brown eyes and wispy dark brown hair that floated around his head as though he were underwater. His head lolled peacefully to the side, resting on his own shoulder in sleep. The boy was sleeping peacefully in a two-person room in the Homestead where all the Gladers slept in pairs or trios so that no one was alone at night. Normally is was one of the older Gladers paired with a younger one, or a boy who was new to the Glade. Dakota had only been in the Glade just under a month and had already shown to be a strange shank.

On his fourth day Dakota, or as Minho called him Cody, had suddenly frozen on the spot, eyes growing blank with fear and confusion. It had been Minho's day off from Running, his only one in that month, and he had chosen to help with finding the new Greenie a place in the Glade on the assignment of Second-in-Command Newt. Newt, Minho's best friend who was not only Keeper of the Runners, but also in charge of Greenies. Newt gave the tour instead of the Leader, Nick, most of the time and gave them each their temporary duties of the day. They had been with the Builders that day, though Minho highly doubted that Cody would make it as a Builder; he was simply too small. Gally, the Keeper, had thought nothing of it, as was usual considering Gally was a total shuck-face most of the time. He _hadn't_ noticed Minho's approach, nor the tree he had walked into. Upon asked, he had stated that he couldn't see a foot from his own face, in fact, he couldn't see _anything_. It was all very confusing for both Cody and the other Gladers. None of them liked that Cody's vision simply disappeared for a few hours, nor the fact that whenever he rested, he seemed to forget something. His first night, Cody had not slept, but the second night had been the night that Cody had forgotten Minho's name and considering that they were already rooming together, it was very odd. The third night, it had been the name of the colour red, the forth what Grievers were called. Each day, Minho reminded him of each forgotten fact so that no one really noticed, though he had told Nick and Newt, both of whom agreed to keep an eye on Cody, not only because he was so young, but because he seemed to forget something different each night and because he went blind randomly every week or so.

Minho had plenty of reason to worry for small Cody, so he did.

That night was seeming like a good night. The stars and moon were bright, the sky as clear as it always was. Cody seemed particularly peaceful with his breathing deep and even. It seemed to be the calmest night as of yet. Before Cody had always tossed and turned in his sleep, or at least fallen asleep long after Minho but that night seemed different, though in a good way rather than a bad one. All the same, he still had to worry. Just a minute or so later, it seemed that Minho's worries were well founded.

Cody was suddenly twisting and turning in his hammock, feet becoming ever-more entangled with his blanket. His head jerked violently from side to side as his arms tightened around the pillow he hugged closely to his chest. Minho sighed from his vantage point atop his own hammock. With another sigh, Minho stood beginning to make his sleepy way over to his younger friend. A series of whimpers and moans began to slip through the thirteen-year-old's lips. Minho gently grasped the boy's shoulders, shaking him lightly with a growing force as he refused to wake. The force Minho used eventually woke the small boy.

The small Glader sat bolt upright, his eyes wide and panicked as his large, warm brown eyes scanned the room quickly before landing on Minho and instantly beginning to struggle. In just an instant, Cody had freed himself, darted behind Minho and had latched himself to Minho's back, one arm glued around Minho's neck while Cody used the other to slap a hand over Minho's eyes.

"Who the heck are you?!" He snarled, clinging to Minho.

Minho tried to twist away from the younger boy's grip, one arm grabbing the arm Cody had wrapped around his throat and the other grabbing at Cody's other arm. "Cody?" He rasped through what little air he was able to gasp in through his mostly closed windpipe. "I'm," he coughed, "Minho." Another cough rasped through his throat. "You- oh-kay?" Minho's head was beginning to go fuzzy, clogging up his thought process so that it was impossible to think straight. "Code- can- n't bre'eathe!" His eyesight was growing fuzzy by the moment, limbs feeling week.

Abruptly, the pressure on Minho's neck retreated enough to allow him to swallow an immense gasp of breath. Suddenly, everything seemed sharper. His vision stopped growing fuzzy and was suddenly as sharp as it had been before. His brain seemed to be relaxing, though Minho was not sure how that was possible. He was no scientist, just a fifteen-year-old boy. "Who are you!" Cody snarled again. "Tell me!" He abruptly applied twice the amount of pressure to Minho's throat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he gasped. "I'm Minho, remember? Your friend? What the shuck are you playing at?"

Cody's grip slackened ever so slightly. "Code? You're joking, right kiddo?"

There was a soft, choked sob from behind him.

Gently rubbing the hand Cody had slapped over his eyes, Minho slowly pried it away from his burning eyes. Then, very, very carefully, he worked the hand that was glued to his throat away, the small form that had been clinging to his back dropping away. Minho turned around, dropping to Cody's level to look him in his sad, brown eyes. Tears leaked from his wide, blinking eyes. It melted Minho's heart. Tenderly, Minho grasped Cody's chin, guiding the boy's gaze upwards and at Minho. In a very weak voice, Minho spoke. "You're just acting?"

The tiny, almost imperceptible shake of his head betrayed Cody's feelings. He wasn't acting. Minho guided Cody over to his hammock, sitting down on it with Cody beside him and gently cuddled Cody to his chest, one arm around his shoulders, the other resting and petting the back of Cody's head, rubbing it soothingly as Cody continued to sob into his chest. "It's gonna be okay, kiddo, just fine," Minho murmured into his friend's hair, trying to sooth him. Cossetting the young Glader, Minho continued to pet his hair as Cody sobbed into his chest. "Easy now, Coders. Just relax and I'll explain everythin' when you're ready to listen. For now, just rest." As Minho continued to coddle his small friend, the boy drifted to sleep.

Minho sighed, laying Cody down in his hammock and rested the thin blanket over him. _This is gonna be a long night,_ Minho thought as he made his way from his room to where Newt lay, likely asleep. Upon waking the blond Glader, they both made their ways to where dark-haired Nick lay, also asleep, to inform him of what had happened. That night, frowns creased the worried and sleepless Glader's faces as they watched their young brethren sleep, seeming peaceful.

Beneath the sweet, peaceful face lay a slumbering and terrified soul.


End file.
